Devuélveme la vida
by Noel Moon
Summary: *SONGFIC* Basada en la canción de Orozco. Sirius vuelve. ¿Su único anhelo? Volver a vivir... S/R


WARNING! Esto es un fanfic SLASH (Aunque es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy ligero). Es decir, CHICO/CHICO!! En concreto, es un Remus/Sirius, una de mis dos parejas favoritas!! De verdad, que si no os gusta, y lo leéis, no os arrepentiréis, porque no es nada explícito. (o eso creo ^^)  
  
Y si aún así no lo queréis leer… ¡Vosotros os lo perdéis ;P!  
  
De todas formas, yo ya he avisado… así que… que nadie me escriba reviews para decirme que el Slash da asco, o que Remus y Sirius no hacen buena pareja, porque me lo tomaré MUY mal!!  
  
Bien, y si después de haber leído esto, sigues leyendo... ¡¡GRACIAS MIL!!  
¡¡¡¡¡REMUS Y SIRIUS RULEEESSSSSSS!!!!  
*DEVUÉLVEME LA VIDA*  
  
Por: Nóel  
/BLABLABLA/: Canción  
  
"BLABLABLA": Diálogo  
Esta noche la luna mengua…  
  
Y esta noche, vuelvo a ti. Como siempre te dije que haría.  
  
Vuelvo, pero no sé con qué me voy a encontrar… ¿Estarás enfadado?   
  
Tendrías tus motivos… pero por favor, perdóname.  
Escondido entre los árboles te veo salir de tu cabaña. Miras en dirección a mí. Pero no consigues verme. La oscuridad es mi refugio.  
  
No me extrañaría que me hubieses oído andar por la espesura del bosque.  
  
No he podido controlar mis pasos, no he podido hacerlos silenciosos, estoy tan cansado… Cansado de andar, de esconderme, de vivir…  
  
Y recuerdo…  
  
Recuerdo el día que James y Lily murieron… El día en que terminó mi dulce sueño para dar comienzo a mi terrible pesadilla.   
  
Pesadilla que, ahora, tan solo está pasando por un tranquilo momento. Pero que aún no ha terminado. No hasta que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho.  
  
Y Recuerdo…  
  
Recuerdo tu rostro, bañado en lágrimas, pidiéndome que no me marche. Recordándome lo peligrosa que es mi misión. Que puedo morir en ella…  
/Pido perdón, por no haber escuchado tus ruegos.  
Pido perdón, por las lágrimas que hablan de mí./  
Pero la muerte hubiese sido mejor que todo eso…   
  
Cada noche, desde mi celda en ese horrible lugar, te recordaba. Y rogaba porque no me creyeras culpable… porque confiaras en mí.   
  
Mil veces deseé la muerte… Pero no, por ti, no. Me necesitarías, cuando saliera, tenía demasiadas cosas que aclarar… y una venganza que cumplir.  
  
Sabe Dios la agonía que habrás sufrido… Preguntándote el por qué de mi traición, llorando por Lily, llorando por James, llorando por… Peter.  
  
Sólo… tú sólo… Sólo e indefenso en un mundo que se te debió antojar cruel y despiadado.  
/Pido perdón, por tus noches a solas.  
Pido perdón, por sufrir en silencio por ti./  
Te miro de nuevo. Sin salir de mi escondite.  
  
¿Cuándo se apagó el brillo en tus hermosos ojos dorados?  
  
¿Por qué?   
  
¿Por mi?  
  
Cierras los ojos y suspiras lentamente. Tu cuerpo entero tiembla.  
  
¿Recuerdas tú también?  
  
Caes de rodillas en el suelo. Un grito de frustración sale a todo pulmón de tu boca. Y lloras amargamente.  
  
¿Lloras por mí?  
  
¿Me esperabas? ¿Te decepciona no verme?  
  
¿Soy yo el causante de tu dolor?  
  
Perdóname…  
/Te pido perdón, a sabiendas que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón, de la única forma que sé/  
Ya basta. No soporto ver tus ojos inundados en lágrimas.  
  
Salgo de mi escondite.   
  
"Buenas noches, Remsie…-murmuro con una triste sonrisa"  
  
Te veo levantar rápidamente el rostro.   
  
Los ojos muy abiertos. En ellos, ¿la esperanza?   
  
¿Es una sonrisa la que curva tus labios?  
  
Antes de que llegue hasta ti, tu ya estas de pie. Te quedas así unos instantes.  
  
A pocos metros de ti, me detengo.  
  
"Si…Sirius?- logras balbucear"  
  
Yo no contesto. Tu avanzas hasta llegar a mi.   
  
Alzas una mano temblorosa hasta mi rostro, y lo acaricias como tratando de comprobar que soy real.  
  
Tu sonrisa se amplía. Me sorprendo realmente. Jamás te vi sonreír con tal alegría. Y sonrío también.   
  
Sin pensártelo dos veces, pasas tu mano a mi espalda, junto con la otra. Y me abrazas fuertemente, hundiendo tu cabeza en mi hombro, y en mi cabello.   
/Devuélveme la vida.  
Devuélveme la vida.  
Recoge la ilusión,   
que un día me arrancó tu corazón.  
Y ahora…   
devuélveme la vida./  
Oigo tus sollozos apagados por mi cabello. Me abrazas más fuertemente. Como para no dejarme ir.   
  
Reacciono. Esta es la segunda vez en dos años que vuelvo a tenerte en mis brazos. Y esta vez, no pienso desaprovecharlo.  
  
Te abrazo también. Acercándote todo lo que me es posible a mi cuerpo. Quiero sentirte. Sentirte vivo. Sentir que eres todo lo que necesito para volver a sonreír. Para salir de esta pesadilla.  
  
Unos minutos después las lágrimas ceden a la risa. Te separas un poco de mí, tan solo para mirarme a los ojos…   
  
Ojos que tiempo atrás fueron azules y desafiantes como la tormenta… hoy son tan solo una sombra…   
  
Una sombra, que tan solo tu serías capaz de hacer desaparecer… para siempre.  
  
Pequeñas risas salen de tu boca mientras me miras. Son risas de felicidad. Risas que, poco a poco, me devuelven la vida.  
  
Una sonrisa, se empieza a formar tímidamente en mis labios. No estas enfadado.  
  
La capturas rápidamente entre tus labios, para no dejarla ir jamás. Para siempre tenerla.  
  
Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Dios, hace tanto que no sentía sensación tan agradable…  
  
Me regalas un poco de tu propia vida a través de tu boca. Y la siento. Siento de nuevo nacer las sensaciones.   
  
Separas tus labios de los míos. Dejando, tras ellos, el agradable sabor a chocolate que siempre han tenido.   
  
Los persigo en un desesperado intento por alargar al máximo ese beso.  
  
Tu solo ríes de nuevo. Una risa que entra como aire fresco por mis oídos e inunda mi cuerpo.   
  
Abro los ojos. Juraría que empiezan a recuperar el color…  
  
Frotas graciosamente tu nariz contra la mía.   
  
Y, de nuevo, te dejas caer sobre mi pecho. Y yo, envuelvo mis brazos a tu alrededor.   
  
"Remus, yo…"  
  
"No importa, Siri- me interrumpes- Ya no importa… Ahora, sólo prométeme que no te volverás a ir nunca…"  
  
"Nunca, te lo prometo…"  
  
Te estreché en mi abrazo. Perdiéndome en tu aroma que tanto había añorado.   
  
Tú eres todo lo que necesito, me repito. Tu sonrisa para sonreír, tu amor para amar, tu aroma para volver a disfrutar de respirar.  
  
Porque sólo tú, eres capaz de devolverme la vida.  
FINNISSSSS!!  
Aló aló!! ¿Os ha gustado? Un poco melancólico, no? En fin, ¿qué le vamos a hacer ;P? Muajajaja!!   
  
Menos mal que era un songfic… v___v Casi no he usado la canción XDDD   
  
Bueno, igualmente, por si os interesa, la canción se titula "Devuélveme la vida" y es de Orozco. Es preciosa, de verdad, así que os animo a escucharla!!  
  
Bien, me gustaría que si rondan por la web más S/R adictas/os, como yo, me escribieran un review también!! Aunque no les haya gustado! Solo para conocernos y hablar de nuestra adicción *____*!!!   
  
BUENO Y SI OS HA GUSTADO EL FANFIC… REVIEW!! Y SINO… POS TAMBIÉN!! JEJEJE!! BESOS A TODOS!! 


End file.
